


Hair

by RazzldHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzldHearts/pseuds/RazzldHearts
Summary: A sweet moment between two friends on the edge of Twilight Town.  Takes place in Road to Dawn (RtD) story arc.  Riku/OC





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is just a small moment I thought of while working on the layout for my new story ark, Road to Dawn. I couldn't resist writing it out! Enjoy! I certainly did while writing it! :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Riku or Kingdom Hearts. TT_TT

"Your hair is getting longer." Melody said one afternoon. The constant late afternoon sun of Twilight Town was breaking through the trees, highlighting his pale hair which is what prompted the random comment. Riku turned to her, raising an eyebrow as he lowered his keyblade.

"What? How can you tell?" A deep voice asked, making Riku want to shiver as the foreign voice came from his throat. He still hated speaking, it was almost as bad as someone seeing him in this sorry state.

"I can always see the real you." She said with a smile. Yes, she was one of the few who saw two forms when she looked at him now.

To everyone else that met him, they saw a tall older man, with dark skin and cool golden eyes. His hair was more white than silver now and fell straight and neat down to the middle of his back, which was usually hidden by the black Organization cloak he wore at all times now. Vaguely, she could see it too. But she usually saw someone different. A young man, soon to leave his teen years stood in the black cloak that wasn't quite as tight as it was on the older man. He wasn't as tall or bulky, but his lithe form still held power. His bright aqua eyes that she sometimes wished to see so badly were still hidden behind a black blindfold. His hair was shorter, just past the top of his shoulder and more unruly but Melody preferred it.

"Didn't you say once that it bothered you when it got long? It must really be bugging you now." Melody said with a laugh.

He grumbled and tugged at a strand of hair that had fallen over his shoulder before flipping it back to join the rest. "How can people stand having so much of this stuff?" He said as he did. Melody looked up at the sun shifting through the leaves and thought about it, tugging a little on the strands of her own ponytail that had fallen over her left shoulder.

"Guess you get used to it? I never really notice it…" She said and looked back at him, still twirling a few strands of auburn around her fingers. "I like yours though." RIku rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"I'm cutting it all off the first chance I get." He grumbled, starting back towards the mansion.

"Whaaat!?" Melody cried and jumped down from the branch she had been sitting on, running to catch up with him. "That's a waste! At least keep a little of it!"

"No way."

"Stinker!" She growled and reached up, firmly grasping a few strands in her hand and pulling on it.

"Ow! Hey!" Riku yelled and grabbed her hand still holding tight to his hair. "Let go!"

"No way! If you're gonna cut it all off, I have to enjoy it while I can!" She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"C'mon! It's not like it's going anywhere anytime soon!" He replied, a little more desperate to get away from her after seeing that gleam directed at him. They were nearing the gate just as he managed to get free from her and fixed her with a glare of his own. "Don't do that again."

"Or what?" Melody challenged stopping at the gate so Riku could open it. Riku didn't look away from her as he pulled his keyblade out again and quickly unlocked the gate. As they stood there in a stalemate, Melody's eyes softened more into mischief and Riku just narrowed his eyes before turning towards the mansion.

Before he even managed to take three steps he felt her fingers wrap around the silky strands by his face and he winced, feeling a sharp tug again. He turned, ready to yell at her again, grip returning to her wrist. "Didn't I just say- "

Soft lips met his cheek and his words died out. His eyes widened and he blinked confusedly. His brain was having a hard time catching up. Melody was barely pressed against him, standing on her toes to reach him and eyes closed. His hand loosened its grip on her wrist, hand falling limply to his side.

And just as suddenly, it was over. She pulled away, shifting her weight back onto her heels and smiling shyly. She let go of his hair, allowing the soft strands to slip through her fingers.

"See? Having longer hair isn't so bad." She said with a small laugh and began heading into the mansion, a bit of bounce now in her step as she went. Riku just stared after her. "Better hurry, I hear the King is returning today!" Melody called over her shoulder when he didn't move to follow.

Riku shook his head a few times, blush suddenly creeping across his cheeks. He grumbled under his breath and pulled his hood up, stuffing his hair back under the hood. His skin still tingled where her lips had touched his cheek and he felt strands of hair brush against it.

Stupid hair.


End file.
